Thiazoloimidazolyl compounds having an attached phenyl ring which, in turn carries an aminoalkylene group are described in Derwent entry 84-167332/27 for Japanese Pat. No. 59089692.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,092 describes fused [3.3.0] and [4.3.0] bycyclic rings having an imidazole as one ring as being useful immunosuppressives. Butoprozine, or p-[3-(dibutylamino)propoxy]phenyl 2-ethyl-3-indolizinyl ketone, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,012. Imidazo[1,2-a]pyridines are taught in U.S. Ser. No. 909,648 filed Sept. 22, 1986, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,145 assigned to the assignee of the present invention.